I miss you
by aquarpisc
Summary: After Gale breaks up with Madge out of the blue, Madge must find a way to move on.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.

They were together for a little over two years when the break up finally stuck. She should have seen it coming. He had told her once that he started talking to an old friend of his again. No, they didn't see each other, just spoke on the phone. That should have been the first clue. His disinterest in her was gradual at first. A missed call here, a missed text there. Pretty soon, his face no longer lit up at the sight of her. He quickly grew bored of her presence until she finally snapped and asked him what the fuck was wrong. He had sighed and then told her he didn't want to be with her anymore. 'What are you talking about', she asked. They had only celebrated their two year anniversary a month ago. How did things change so quickly. He didn't answer.

It wasn't until a mutual friend mentioned Katniss. No, they weren't together but they were spending time together. When did this happen? They were friends who only talked a couple times a week on the phone. Apparently, the talks led to hanging out. And soon, Gale had fallen for her or more like fallen for her again. Or maybe it was never really fallen out of it. Madge was heartbroken. She couldn't eat or sleep. She cried all the time. Everything reminded her of him. Everything hurt. They still saw each other. How could they not, they still ran in the same circles.

They ended up at a party together, she'd had a little too much to drink and so had he. It only happened that one time. She thought it was good, they'd be together again. She thought wrong. He didn't explain or give her an excuse as to why it wasn't going to happen. He was sorry. She didn't want to hear it.

She fell into despair. She tried to concentrate on her classes but nothing helped. The pain was everywhere. She was beginning to think there was no hope when it happened. He bumped into her just as she turned the corner leading to the stairs. His body was solid and caused her to fall on her ass. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry," he exclaimed, and leaned down to make sure she was ok. She had never seen eyes as blue as his or the concern that emitted from them. "I-," she tried to respond but was at a loss for words at the boy hovering over her. "I think I'm ok."

He helped her up and ran a hand through his curly, blond hair but it still continued to fall in exactly the same spot over his eyes. "I really am sorry about this," he apologized over and over until she finally asked him to stop. As a one last apology, he offered to buy her coffee to which she gladly accepted. His name was Peeta, an art major. They chatted over nothing major and she found herself smiling and laughing more in one hour than she had over the past 2 months. As they were saying their goodbyes, she realized not once in the entire time she was with him had she thought of Gale and even then, the thought of him didn't cause a shooting pain through her chest. So she said the only thing she could think of, "Hope to run into you again, Peeta."

His eyes brightened at that and then asked, "Yeah?"

She nodded her head and matched his smile and that was that. They had exchanged numbers and while they weren't officially dating, it was nice to have someone there. She still saw Gale, even spoke to him on occasion. And though it was awkward as hell and she could see the look of guilt across his face, she kept a smile on her face and bid him a good summer before parting ways.

She spent the summer with Peeta and had one of the best of her life and even though they split ways in the end and stayed friends, she found that was something she was totally ok with. So when she found Gale unexpectedly waiting for her in the parking lot after a late shift, to say she was surprised was an understatement.

"Gale," she asked confused. He gave her a hopeful smile and gave her a small wave. "What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?" he asked, eyeing the few people loitering in front of the building.

"Sure," she said, still confused as to why he was there in the first place. They shared mutual friends. She knew he was with Katniss and they were happy so his appearance caught her off guard. She led him a few feet to the side of the building where they were out of view of the people. "What's up?"

"You, uh…um," he said, clearing his throat a few times before finally getting it out. "You look good."

"Thanks, I guess," she laughed nervously and then shaking her head when he started to fidget. "Gale, are you ok? You said you wanted to talk."

"I'm fine," he assured her, nodding his head a little too hard as if trying to assure himself as well. "I just, I wanted to talk."

"Yeah, you said that already," she murmured staring at him with a concerned expression.

"I just," he sighed heavily and shook his head this time. "I miss you."

Madge's mouth opened in shock but closed immediately, trying to decipher the feelings running through her head. She did the only thing she could think of, she reached out and hugged him. He held her tightly to him as her heart pounded so fiercely in her chest, she was sure he could feel it. Just as fast as she hugged him, she stepped back. He was looking at her with a look she didn't want to see. Giving him a sad smile, she turned from him and headed to her car.

"That's it," he yelled after her incredulously. "You're just gonna hug me and walk away?"

Madge sighed and turned to him. "What do you want me to say," she asked tiredly.

"Something," he said desperately, catching up to her. "Anything."

"I don't have anything to say," she turned again but was stopped by his hand on her. "Gale."

"What do you mean, you don't have anything to say. I just told you I missed you," he continued following her to her car.

"And what," she stopped short, causing him to falter in his steps. "What? Did you expect me to say it back? Fine. I miss you. But it doesn't matter ok. You have Katniss. That's what you wanted. And you know what, I'm ok with that. You should be too."

"What's that supposed to mean," he was obviously confused.

She shook her head. "I don't know Gale. Go home. I'm tired."

"I said I wanted to talk."

"Go home, Gale."

"What the hell is the matter with you," he said angrily. "Where's the girl I fell in love with? The girl who would never have turned her back on me. Huh? What the hell happened to you?"

"You want to know what happened," she finally yelled back. "You happened. Ok. You did this. Don't you dare put this on me. You broke up with me. You broke my heart. The girl you loved? Please. Did you ever, in the two years we were together, love me at all? Or were you just waiting for Katniss to come back. Hmm?" At his look of horror, she continued. "Oh, you think I don't know about her? We have mutual friends, Gale. Of course I'm going to know. I don't owe you anything. Just leave and don't ever talk to me again. If you feel the need to finally open your heart to me, do yourself a favor and don't. I am done with you."

She left then, Gale looking after her with a broken look and a shattered heart.

**A/N: Written for Round 3 of the Write-Me-A-Story Challenge on tumblr. Thanks to stephanino and supersudzissecretlyamellark for prereading and special thanks to peetakatnisseverlark for being such an awesome beta! Come visit me on tumblr, my url is aquarpisc.**


End file.
